Teenage Dirtbag
by comptine
Summary: AU Hey, I'm just a normal teenager. I have a crush on a girl. I have weird friends. And of course I've embarrassed myself throughly and made a complete idiot of myself. Zutara


Recommended listening: Teenage Dirtbag and Friday on my Mind. Both awesome school time AU fic songs!

* * *

**Teenage Dirtbag**

_**-**_

_**Monday: Four Days till the Spring Fling**_

-

Of course the hottest girl in the school is going out with the biggest dick ever.

What is it with females? I watch Naruto and every single girl from Konoha to the Sand is all over Sasuke. I mean c'mon he flicks his hair and he's got fangirls whom all think he's some godsend. Another fine example, Hinata's quiet, lovable and completely head-over-heels for Naruto. Who does he go for? The violent pinked-haired Sakura!

What kind of sense does this make!?

NONE! That's the kind of sense. Nonsense.

I'm what people would call 'the quiet nice guy' I'm honourable, won't touch you, won't abuse you, will tell you you're pretty and buy you flowers, all those thing a nice boyfriend would do.

My dating record? Zero. Zip. Nada. In a nutshell completely, totally and utterly non-existent. I hang out with the two nicest kids in the school, Aang and Sokka. Like me Aang has no dating potential but Sokka got lucky. He got Toph. Correction. He _has_ Toph. She fell out of the sky one day and joined our school like everyday blind kids with attitude enrolled. Immediately all the other boys were on her even I was. Hey, she was cute what can I say? Soon they found out she wasn't looking for the typical 'jock'. She wasn't just another girl, Toph was quick to remind everyone. So she found Sokka. Everything was all happy and joyful. For Toph and Sokka. Aang and I went back to being the Single Twins.

"Zuko, are you even listening?"

"Course I am. I agree with Aang."

"Aang isn't in this class."

"Right." I lift my head from my arms and look around. The class had barely changed since I fell asleep. Sokka and Toph are sitting in front of me, Toph looking amused while Sokka looks exasperated. The rest of the class were goofing around. Boys throwing random item at girls trying to annoy them, just like kindergarten. You'd think the boys would just tell the girls they like them instead of flirting shamelessly. This is tenth grade we're talking about! I glance over to the window to distract myself.

It was still snowing. The sky was a boring grey and the white flakes were drift down occasionally altering their course with a small breeze before falling to the ground and joining the thousands of other flakes.

"What was the question?"

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Friday's?"

Toph punches me, " Of course!"

"No."

"Why not?" they ask me at the same time.

"I don't have anyone to go with."

"You've never gone to a dance with anyone Zuko." Sokka put his hand to my forehead in mock concern, "are you feeling alright?"

I swat the hand away, "Fine."

Somewhere deep in the school the bell rings, I grab my bag and walk away before Toph and Sokka could pester me further.

Ba Sing Se High was the epitome of teenage drama. If a film crew started shooting, within the first hour they would have at least three episodes worth of drama. Girls being complete bitches to each other, jocks head knocking in the hallways. Nerds discussing what was on last night's forum or YouTube, emo kids hiding under the stairs being…emos. Older student picking on fresh meat and then a tirade of people just trying to be normal and avoid being smashed into a locker.

"Hi Zuko." The voice punctures the general lull that is my high school. I turn, and focus on the girl calling me, her brown hair tied back in a low ponytail while two strands hang, framing her face.

Katara Kirima. My best friend since age 12 and crush, "Hey Katara."

"You know what's this Friday?" she asks, her pace falling in step with mine and we wind through the crowd.

"The Spring Fling." My voice is anything but thrilled as I avoid crashing into a smaller grade 9, who gives me a frightened look and scurries away. I don't know what it is but somehow I look menacing. It must be the scar.

"Oh Zuko," Katara puts her hands to her mouth in mock shock, "I didn't know you were so excited!"

"Oh ha-ha." I reach out and latch onto my locker, my hands spin the familiar combination as I continue, "And obviously you're going with Jet?"

She leans against a locker, raising an eyebrow, "Is that jealousy I hear Zuko?" she mocks me without realizing that that's what was in my voice.

"I'll take that as a yes," I grab a science book and slam the door shut, stuffing the book into my bag, "Well I hope you have a fun time."

I start walking in the direction of the lab, but Katara's right by my side, "Zuko, I'm in your science class…"

Right. Smooth Zuko, smooth.

Before I can retort someone has swept Katara up into a hug. Judging from the tousled brown hair and the pen hanging out of his mouth it can be only one person.

Jet Feng, the object of my hate, "Hey Zu-zu." He says, the pen wiggling in his lips.

"Don't call me that." I growl as Katara giggles like, well, a love struck tenth grader.

"Whatever, you don't mind if I borrow her for a moment?" he grins and walks away without my permission, Katara's arm wrapped around his waist while his lanky arm is around her shoulders.

"Hark, does yonder temptress ignore our young Prince yet again?" a kid with black hair and a goofy smile as appeared in front of my, reciting the Old English like he's from the Muddle Ages, "Ah love, such a fickle feeling."

"Hi Aang." I'm used to his antics by now, "Yes, I've been ignored again for the village idiot."

He claps me on the back, "Lose not your hope! One day the fair maiden will grasp that you are the one for her and you will sweep her off her feet." He wiggles his eyebrows weirdly, "I mean that's how stories work." He's back to regular English now.

"Yeah," I enter the classroom, sit down a table and slump into a seat, sighing heavily, "that's how _stories_ work. Not real life."

"Still," Aang sits at the lab table beside me, "You can dream."

Katara walks in at that moment, completely absorbed in Jet, they sit at the table right in front of Aang and I. Jet's arm is still wrapped around her waist while Katara dutifully grabs a pencil and notebook, poised to take notes.

"Aang," I turn to him and stare at him, "Do you really think that?"

"Think what?"

"That Katara will realize that I'm head-over-heels for her?" I lower my voice so she or her overprotective boyfriend won't hear.

"Of course she will Zuko." Aang smiles genuinely, scrunching up his eyes and nose in the force of it.

Goddamn he can be so cute at times. How he keeps the girls off him is a mystery to me. Luckily I've grown immune to the cuteness over the years, but sometimes he just catches me off guard and forces a smile to my lips.

"That's quite enough talking for today you two," Mr. Pakku slams a book in front of us, making us jump back, the class laughs as we shake ourselves and focus back on Mr. Pakku"Now that Mr. Sozin and Mr. Gyago are listening we can continue with the lesson. Does anybody know what reacts with the Noble Gases?"

"The Alkali Metals." Says Teo without raising his hand. His dad's some sort of pyrotechnic master so Teo knows all about chemicals.

"Good, good," Mr. Pakku smiles, "Does anybody know what happens when an Alkali Metal is put in water or in open air?"

"Boom." Says someone else, the class laughs as a group.

"Yes in essence that's right Chan," Pakku's eyes gleam, "So who wants to see some stuff blow up?"

Some teachers know exactly what it takes to get a class going. We all rush forward, grabbing goggles and crowding around the main table. Pakku comes back from the storeroom, a glass of water in one hand and a brown bottle in the other.

Carefully he unscrews the top of the brow bottle, reaching into it with a small set of tongs. A small silvery metal is dripping in oil. He drops it on top a small bit of paper towel. Taking a small scalpel he cut a chunk of potassium before returning the bigger piece into the oil.

With the whole class holding it's breath Pakku lowered the silver towards the water, "Would someone mind turning off the lights?"

Jet runs over and leaves me right beside Katara. Before I can look at her, Pakku drops the metal into the water. After a few seconds of building silence the metal started smoking and burst into a purple flames, crackling merrily on the water, spinning and floating around, the class 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' at the tiny fireworks show.

"Anybody want to try?" Pakku holds the tongs, I raise my hand and Pakku's eye catch mine, "Zuko?"

I nod and he passes me the tongs and pushed the jar across the table. I open the jar and reach in with the pincers and withdraw the metal.

Suddenly two things happened at once, first Jet nudged me in the ribs, obviously trying to get his spot next to Katara and secondly the potassium in the water gave a small 'pop' and burst into flames again. As my grip loosened around the pincers, I turned and looked at Katara. Her blue eyes were lighted up back the dying flames. The potassium hit the water with a splash. Somewhere in the room I heard Aang yell "Everyone DUCK!!!" Only Aang hit the ground as the potassium burst into flames. The fire was tall reaching for the ceiling and causing a few students to jump back.

No explosions. No 'boom'. Nothing. Pakku sighs and takes the tongs from my hand. Jet laughs and Katara looks at me slightly disappointedly.

Welcome to my life. Bogus explosions, trying and failing to impress girls and a crazy kid who loves to speak Old English.

* * *

_**Tuesday: Three Days till the Spring Fling**_

-

The morning is freezing and grey. As my alarm clock rings I hit the snooze button and pull the covers over my head, shivering slightly. After a few minutes of peaceful, wintry, silence and right before I fall asleep again it starts beeping. I guess it's time to get up. I click off the alarm to stop the incessant beeping. I get out my bed, stretching grandly while yawning.

I walk out of my room, still yawning and stretching. As a yawn comes to my mouth I close my eyes and bump into something. I start, taking a few steps backwards and open my eyes. It seems the outside has come inside; the girl simply radiates grey and monotone. After a few more seconds of staring I realize whom I'm staring at.

World, met Mai Omashu, my sister's second in command, top emo/Goth kid and official Knife Master of the school. Currently she's blushing furiously which may be caused by one or both of these reasons.

1) She's inebriated.

2) The fact that I'm only in PJ bottoms and by whole torso is exposed and I have foxy bed head.

"Hi Mai." I manage awkwardly giving her a small wave, "What are you doing here?" be here I mean my house, in my hallway and right outside my bedroom door.

"Azula had me sleepover," she says, her voice is monotone but I can definitely sense embarrassment around the edges.

Almost on cue the door at the other end of the hallway burst open. Someone with a braid and a pair of pink undergarments/PJs poked her head out the door. My sister's swiftly followed that head and when I saw her amber eyes narrowed in fiendish delight I knew something was going on. "Hey Zu-zu I see you've found Mai." She drawls causing Mai's blush to increase and Ty Lee's giggles to start.

"Yeah." I say before walking to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. I lock it just to be safe and start the bathroom routine.

After I put on a shirt and have deemed it safe I open the door, creeping down the stairs as quietly as possible. My den is empty as is the kitchen; I rush to the fridge, grab an apple and a bottle of water before slamming the door closed.

I munch on the apple, listening for Azula and her gang to come down the stairs. I hear the telltale -thump, thump, thump- of three girls thundering down the stairs and take it as my cue to leave. My bag's on my shoulder, the apple in my mouth and I'm out the door.

I shove my hands in my pockets to keep the fingers from freezing off and dig my teeth into the apple, making sure it doesn't fall to the cold ground. My bag slips off my shoulder ad I dip onto one foot to catch it, my other foot balancing me out.

At that precise moment Jet's car drove by.

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

He started laughing.

It must've been great, Zuko Sozin, an apple clamped in his mouth, arms trapped in his coat pockets jumping around on one foot on his front yard. I'm never going to hear the end of this, but that's life with Jet Feng on the same street as you.

After his car is gone in a puff of exhaust I take my hands out of my pocket, pull my messenger bag up, take the apple from my mouth into my left hand and start walking to school, trying to eliminate Jet's laughter from my mind.

Ba Sing Se High is a large green building. When you look at it, you think 'Hey is that a prison?' contrary to popular belief it's not. It's colourful and lively inside, full of arts, literature, academics and whatever else schools are supposed to have.

I walk to my locker; the halls are filled with kids, and most looking tired or wasted out of their minds. I throw my bag inside along with my jacket. Gym is first on Tuesdays and is the last thing I need right now.

The gym is huge, all the assemblies are held here and the fluorescent lights give everything a yellowy outline, I walk to the change rooms. Inside it's empty a few old shoes and socks give the place an odour that could kill a large bull elephant. My locker seems to be the only one with a nice smell, I grab my shorts and running shoes, change, and get out of there as fast as I can.

"Zuko!" the gym teacher yells at me from across the gym. I look at the teacher, he's tall, muscled and slightly mad one eyes looking in opposite direction than the other.

Bumi, Gym Teacher Extraordinaire.

"Yes Bumi?" I ask trying to keep an eye on both his eyes.

He eyeballs me, cackling madly, "We're play dodgeball today."

"Great?" I offer weakly.

"You bet your knickers it is!" and he walked away leaving me slightly disturbed.

"Dodgeball?" a voice says from the doorway. Jet is standing surrounded by two member of his gang, "I'm sure you'll be great Zu-zu." He mimics my antics from this morning, wobbling on one foot and causes laughter from the students walking into the gym. Jet's second favourite activity besides sucking Katara's face, picking on me.

"Yeah well," and that's all that comes out, no biting retort, no witty remark, just a stupid idiot gasping at the jock. Yay for self-esteem.

"Jet! You're team captain!" Bumi threw a tiny pink ball to Jet who caught it with one hand, "And…Sokka!" he throws the other pink ball and hits Sokka's head dead on target.

"Longshot!" Jet calls out the first member of his team.

"Zuko!" Sokka chooses me as his first player.

"The Duke!"

"Aang!"

"Sneers!"

"Haru!"

"PLAY BALL!" Bumi yells, his voice echoing around the gym. The balls are flying left and right, catching players everywhere. Jet seems to have made me his main target, throwing ball after ball. I dodge them like a pro, thanks to years of dodgeball and being picked on. For five minutes Jet throws and I dodge, finally the whistle blows and I stop dodging, gulping down air.

"It seems we have a crowd." Jet remarks pointing at the bleachers, which are now filled with students who have nothing better to do than to watch Grade 10 Boys Phs. Ed. Katara is dead centre, right beside Toph.

"It's just you and me Zu-zu." Jet's voice brings me back to reality, I glance around, and Jet's team is on the bench along with mine. It's just me against Jet.

The crowd starts chanting "Su-dden Death! Su-dden Death! Su-dden Death!"

"The rules are simple," Bumi addresses the crowd as well as us; "You both take ten steps forward and when the whistle blows you throw the ball, whoever hits first wins. Any questions?"

I catch Jet's eyes, he grins and says, "No."

"No." I say and take the pink ball.

Jet and I are standing back-to-back, Bumi blows the whistle and we start the steps.

1… The crowd is completely silent.

2… I can hear my heart pumping furious in the region of my neck.

3… I chance a quick glance into the crowd.

4… Katara offers a small wave.

5… "Zuko! Kick his ass!" Toph yells from beside Katara.

6… Her voice breaks the silence, a few boos greet her statement but mostly it's cheering from my team.

7… Something is whistle through the air behind me.

8… I turn, curious as to why Jet would be whistling and at such a high tone.

9… Oh shit.

WHAM! Everything is pink as the ball collides with my forehead before everything goes black. I'm knocked out cold by a pink dodgeball.

"Zuko! Zuko!" I blink blearily, squinting past the sick glow of the gym lights. Figures start standing out from the blur of black and yellow. To my left is Aang, his brows furrowed in anxiety. To my right are Toph and Sokka, both holding back laughter. Right above me is Katara, her hair dangling in my face and she stares at me, concern in her sapphire eyes, "Are you alright?" her breath tickles my nose. In a sudden panic I shot up. As I flew up, Katara's forehead connected with mine and we both reeled back clutching our heads. I curl into a fetal position and Katara cries out in surprise.

The ringing in my ears dies down and I start distinguishing the noise in the gym. It's laughter, it seems the entire school saw me getting owned by Jet and hitting Katara with the forehead. I sigh heavily and let Aang and Sokka take me away, one of my arms draped around each of their shoulders.

"Was it that bad?" I ask weakly once we're back in the change room, I'm sitting on the edge of a bench looking at Aang and Sokka.

"Yeah, it was that bad." Sokka answers, crossing his arms.

I fall backwards onto the bench using my arm to cover my eyes and face.

"Don't worry Zuko," Aang says, "It's not like anybody will think you're a complete loser who can't count to ten and who can't get the girl of his dreams."

"Thanks Aang," I say dryly, not bothering to hide the sarcasm, "That makes me feel loads better."

* * *

_**Wednesday: Two Days till the Spring Fling**_

-

Lunch, my favourite leisure time of the day. Perfectly placed between morning and afternoon classes, forty-five minutes of pure chillax. Stay a while, grab some munchies, a few friends plus a table and you'll be set to go.

We claim the table near the window and in a corner, we like out privacy what can I say? The scene is calm, Aang munching on chips or a salad. Toph and Sokka sharing music while chugging back yellow Gatorade and French fries. I sit, leaning on my chair's back legs, trying to look cool while eating a BUJ sandwich. The cafeteria is actually pretty calm today; everyone is sitting at their respected tables and talking calmly about whatever they talk about.

The passivity is short-lived however, because here comes Teenage Drama knocking.

"Katara please!" Jet's running backwards up the stairs, his face panicking and pen waving wildly, "Just listen!"

"I've heard enough Jet." She pushes by him, her face a steamy red and her fists are clenched at her sides. She pretty pissed judging from the level of her voice.

The entire school seems to be silent, all listening on Katara and Jet's conversation, "Baby, please!" he grabs her upper arms, forcing her to look at him, "Can't we talk about this?"

She wrestles out of his grip and shoves him hard in the chest causing him to stumble backwards a few steps, "I think we've talked about this enough, just apologize to Zuko and I'll forgive you."

At the mention of my name the whole schoo'sl focus is on my and I can feel my face burning up as I looked outside, trying to ignoring the probing stares, luckily at Jet's next words their attention whipped back to the fight, "It's not like he's important or anything."

Ouch that wasn't really excellent for my self-worth. Beside me Toph stands up, looking primed for a fight, but Katara seems to have that field covered. Grabbing a passing emo's slushie she dumps the blue raspberry all over Jet's perfectly manicured hair, "I think he's important!" she tells him coolly as the rest of the cafeteria bursts into gales of laughter.

"You bitc-" before Jet can finish the comment someone fist found his face, ploughing into his nose and making him fall to the ground clutching his nose.

Funnily enough the fist was mine, "Never EVER talk about Katara like that," I'm standing over Jet, "Or next time I'll let Toph punch you." The crowd 'ohhs' as the threat escapes my mouth.

Jet moans and stands up with the help of a few member of his gang and they help him over to a table, Smellerbee handing him a small icepack.

"Wow," Toph's eyes are wide and her mouth quirked with a smile, "I didn't know you guys had it in you."

"Neither did I." I admit sighing heavily taking my seat again.

Toph looks at Katara who is still breathing heavily, "And Sugar Queen! Wow! Revenge in slushie form! Excellent!"

"A dish best served cold!" Sokka says and Aang starts laughing as Toph and Sokka high-five.

"Hey, you know what sucks?" Katara asks as they start laughing.

The laughter stops "Vacuums?" Toph offers, a look of complete seriousness on her face.

Katara glares at her, "Hey, you know what sucks in a metaphorical sense?"

"Black holes?" Sokka asks, his cheeks filled with suppressed laughter,

"Hey, you know what just isn't cool?" Katara's voice is getting dangerously loud again.

"Lava?" Toph says, her face splitting into a grin.

Katara can't even stay angry at that answer and our whole table burst into laughter, ignoring the glances we were getting from everyone else.

"Well," Toph looks at Sokka, "C'mon Sokka, Mrs. Wu wants us to come and work on out English project."

"Wu didn't give us a project…" he trails off and Toph gives him 'The Look' and he catches on, "Oh yeah _that_ project, right."

They walk off; Sokka wrapping an arm around Toph's shoulders while Toph's arm snaked around his waist.

"Hey Aang?" a girl has walked up to Aang, giving myself and Katara terrified glances, "Principal Iroh wants to see you."

"I'll see you two later." He winks, grabs his bag and marches off, whistling a tune.

"I better go to," I find myself saying, I push my chair back and swing the bag over my shoulder, "See you later Katara."

"Zuko, wait!" Katara stands up quickly and looks around, she sees that Jet is watching her venomously, "I just wanted to say than-."

I wave it off, "Katara, it was really know problem." You don't know how long I've wanted to do that.

"Still." She walks over to me and, to my utmost surprise, hugs me. I feel the tingles run up and down my body and, seemingly of their own accord. my arms wrap around Katara! I'm actually retuning the hug without looking like a complete loser! "Thanks Zuko." She lets go and kisses me on the cheek. My hand automatically drifts there and feels the spot.

I look over at Jet. His eyes are wide and his mouth is completely open in shock. I send him a triumphant smile and walk away, humming my own little tune.

* * *

_**Thursday: One day till the Spring Fling**_

-

I love my room. A nice window overlooking my backyard which is filled with snow and a bare willow tree. A bed in the corner with a soft, red comforter, across from it a small desk with my homework and my iMac. Most importantly however, it has a lock. This is my Fortress of Zukoness, I can hide here and not deal with Azula and my oh-so-loving father.

The phone rings and I pick it up before Azula picks it up. Last time she got the phone before I did the police came to our front door wondering about the sexual phone call a 'Song Aisia' had called in. There was quite a bit of explaining to do.

"Zuko here."

"Zuko," her voice floats through the phone, "It's Katara."

"Hey Katara."

"Sorry for calling."

"It's not problem, I wasn't doing anything important."

"Oh well that's good."

Awkward silence #1

"So why are you calling?"

"Oh yeah, um. Right."

"Katara are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just wondering…"

The phone beeped, "Hold on Katara, someone else is on the line."

"Okay…"

I press the number '2' button.

"Hello?"

"Zuko, it's Toph."

"Hey Toph."

"Zu-zu listen, I think Katara's going to ask you to the Spring Fling."

Awkward Silence #2

"What?!"

"The dance tomorrow! I think Katara wants to ask you!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I dunno, I thought I'd give you a fair warning!"

"Well it's a bit late considering she's on THE OTHER LINE."

"Man she must really want to go with you!"

"Toph!"

"Calm down, don't get your panties in a knot! Just say yes!"

"Yes?! Why would I say yes?!"

Awkward Silence #3

"Because you like her?"

"Oh right," suddenly the phone gave me a particularly powerful shock, I yelp out pulling the phone away from my ear before putting it back quickly, "So I just say yes?"

"What? Zuko is that you?" this is definitely not Katara's voice.

"Katara?!"

"Yeah? You just say yes?"

"Yes! I mean no!"

"No what?"

"No yes!"

"What?"

I take a deep breath, calming my nerves, "Sorry Katara, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah but I've a feeling Azula's listening," a whispered swear followed by the click of a phone being hung up, "Well just in case, why don't you meet me at the playground?"

"Uh, sure that I can do." She called me so we could go to the park together?

"Okay be there in five."

"See you then."

"Bye." The phone hung up and I stared at it, still completely confused by Katara's weird request.

I glance outside, the clouds that have been hanging around all day have finally started pouring down. I rummage through my closet and find a red umbrella. Grabbing my coat hanging on my bedpost I open my door and walk down the stairs.

"Oh Zuko." A cool voice sounds from the living room; I stop dead turning on the spot slowly. He's supposed to be on a business trip. He's supposed to never talk to me. He supposed to hate me. "Where might you be going?"

"Father," He's wearing a black suit, his cold eyes glaring at me. Behind him Azula stands perfectly poised, the perfect daughter, her smile mocking me silently, "I was just going out to see Katara Kirima."

He stands up, hands behind his back and beckons me forward with one finger, I place my umbrella against the wall and walk towards him, my heart pumping furiously as his eyes look me up and down, something close to disgust in his face, "Katara…oh yes that 'girl' Azula's been saying you have a fancy for."

Azula's smile is now triumphant, her perfect teeth glittering. My father's eyes lit up my face twitched with surprised, "Umm…" I'm lost and he's winning.

"Speak up!" He barks at me and Azula sniggers slightly.

"No, she's just my best friend." I glare at Azula, trying to wrap up the conversation before it becomes an argument, "If you'll excuse me I have to go or else I will be late."

Before anyone can say another word I turn my back on father and Azula, grab the umbrella and walk out the front door, making sure to slam it on the way out. Once I've made it away from the front window's view I sag against a tree, rubbing my eyes furiously. Why does he love picking on me? It's like some weird perverted hobby. Somehow I've missed the fact that rain is pouring down. Sighing heavily I pop open the umbrella and start the walk towards the park trying to get the image of the perfect father and daughter out of my head.

The park looks like a picture. The rain coming down steadily, the normally brightly coloured slides and jungle gym is dull with the absence of any light through the clouds provide a grey ambience. The only form of colour comes from the young man carrying a bright red umbrella. He is watching a single girl sitting on a swing, her feet dragging on the ground.

Man, now that I think about it, I feel like an emo kid taking a picture and posting it on MySpace.

"Hey Katara." I say, folding the umbrella up and letting the water fall onto my head.

She starts and turns around, "Oh Zuko, hi." I take the swing beside her and gently pump my legs back and forth.

"So," I turn to her, "Something you wanted to ask me? Or did you just want someone to swing with?" I try a lame joke.

Katara laughs slightly, "No I had a reason for dragging you out into the rain." She reached inside her coat pocket and brought out two pieces of paper, "What the hell am I going to do with these tickets?!"

"You could burn them," I cup my hands over my mouth and blow into them to warm them, "And then we could have a warm crackling fire."

"Or," she brandishes one in front of my face, "We could not waste forty dollars worth of tickets and you could come with me."

"What? Go with you? As a date?" my tongue starts to fumble over itself and my feet dug into the gravel halting the swing with a jerk that almost threw me off.

"Yeah," she blushing slightly, "You don't have to, it was just an idea…"

"No!" my voice echoes around the park and for a second Katara stares at me, the rain the only sound in the empty park, "I mean I'd love to go with you Katara."

Her face broke into a smile, "Great!" she forces the ticket into my hand, "Pick me up at 7 tomorrow after school. Bye!" she runs off, waving a quick goodbye before disappearing from sight.

As soon as she's around the corner (and I've made sure no one is around) I jump and punch the air. Yes! Finally! It only took four years but I finally have a date!

I pretty much danced all the way home.

* * *

_**Friday: Spring Fling**_

-

Our school dances are pretty calm. Pulse punding music, grinding, shameless making out and a general drunkness that all kids have before they go to dances. Katara and I hung out around the edges of the main dance, neither of us really feeling up to grinding and mushing with a bunch of other sweaty bodies.

"You look really nice." It's completely trufax, she's wearing a knee length strapless blue dress, her hair is up in a bun and her mother pendant hangs around her neck.

"Zuko," she grins at me, "That's the third time you've told me that."

I blush and rub the back of my head apologetically, "Oh, right…"

She suddenly wraps her around mine as a boy walks near her, she told me straight out that I'm here as her 'fake' date just to keep the boys off her. I'll I had to do was stand their and look like a date. Mission accomplished. "So Zuko, you interested in a slow dance? For old times sakes?"

What? Slow dance? You mean dancing? With a girl? Close proximity? "Uh, well, see, I-I-I'd lov-ve to." I stutter through the last two lines but at least it's mildly comprehensible.

The sappy slow song starts and couples slowly get together; Katara leads me to the centre and wraps her arms around my neck. Mine go around her waist and I'm suddenly very aware of just how close we are. Katara leans her head against my chest; I bet she can hear my heart practically bursting from my chest.

"Hey you!" a yell echoes through the gym, causing the couples to break apart and murmur to each other about the young man standing the doorway, "Get away –hic- from mine girlfriend!"

A drunken Jet, judging from the empty bottle in his hand, is yelling at Katara and myself.

"Jet!" Katara lets go of me and walks towards Jet, her fists clenched, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He blinks stupidly at her, "I'm here cause I'm sorry Baby…" he lunges forwards in an attempted hug but Katara dodges to the side and he stumbles towards me.

He looks at me his hazel eyes narrowed as he tried to recognize my face. I feel something stir deep somewhere near my stomach, "Jet. Please leave." My brain issues the command without my will noticing.

"Oh yeah, and you're gonna make me?" he challenges after realizing who I am. I run forward intending to punch every inch of him. Jet in his completely wasted state seemed to have other plans, amazing how he can fight so well when he piss drunk, he duck my initial punch and caught me around the waist and changed forward, carrying me backwards right into the punch bowl. I fall backward and I knock the bowl over which spills the lukewarm punch everywhere. Jet pins me against the table and draws one arm back the hand curled into a fist. Everyone is yelling and I prepare to block to the punch.

But someone got to Jet before he got to me. Toph Beifong had punch Jet right in the gut sending him careening to the ground. She stood over him, her arms crossed and an eyebrow tilted as she says, "Jet you made a very bad choice. I do believe Zuko gave you fair warning that next time you bugged anybody he knows that you would be dealing with me." She smiles lopsidedly as Jet moans in pain, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Two chaperones come and pick Jet up and carrying him out of the gym.

"Thanks Toph." I say to her once I've gotten back on my feet.

"Anytime Zu-zu, anytime." She walks away to join Sokka, who hugs her and whispers in her ear about how proud he was. In response he gets a kiss and a punch to the arm.

"Zuko," Katara looks sorry, "I'm sorry this happened. I didn't know Jet would show up."

In a smooth move, I don't think will ever happen again in my lifetime, I wrap my arms around Katara and whisper, "Don't worry Katara," I lift her arms onto my shoulders, "But I think we were somewhere around here when he came in?" she smiles and we start slow dancing. Suddenly my heart isn't pounding as hard and I slowly start to feel calm.

Once my thoughts are straightened I notice something that makes me smile. I look down at Katara, her head leaning again my chest.

Of course the hottest girl in the school is going out with the teenage dirtbag.

-

Fin…?

* * *

A/N: 

Okay this is probably the longest thing I have ever written. It took up a big chunk of my writing time just because it was so much to write! I never realized how much fun Zuko is to write for! He never really gets a lot of love in my fics because well…I hate writing for him, so I decided to do a first-person for him. In an odd way it helped me learn alot about him

Anyway.

The point of this was to see if I could write first-person present, which my good friend SuperBleh11 is a master of. So here it is!

Now that it's done I'm seriously considering doing a special first-person present for Sokka, Aang, Katara and Toph.

Thoughts? Should I do that? Or should I just continuing doing my other fics?


End file.
